


Comics: Team Natasha

by potofsoup



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Fan Comics, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-20
Updated: 2015-10-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 21:57:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3397769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/potofsoup/pseuds/potofsoup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some mini-comics about Nat and the people she trusts.  (Because women deserve to be the main character sometimes too)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natasha wakes up from a nightmare.

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [[tumblr mirror](http://potofsoup.tumblr.com/post/102520268077/apparently-what-i-wanted-to-do-today-after-putting)]
> 
> I really wanted to draw Nat with her support network. Because Bucky isn’t the only ex-soviet-assassin with nightmares.
> 
> (Too lazy to draw backgrounds but ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯)
> 
> The Russian says:
> 
> "Natasha?" "Is she the target?"  
> "Where are my other guns?"  
> "Who?"  
> "Thanks."
> 
> I’d like to think that in moments like this, both Clint and Bucky know not to address her by name — she’s had too many, and saying the wrong one might trigger something.


	2. A matter of national security

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team Natasha get ready for a winter gala

  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [[tumblr mirror](http://potofsoup.tumblr.com/post/104394761742/so-for-her-giveaway-comic-siruannika-just-wanted)]
> 
> This was a giveaway comic -- the winner of the giveaway, siruannika, just wanted some Barbershop Quartet hanging out and doing something happy. I wanted to draw the boys in formal wear, but then I realized that they probably wouldn’t enjoy it, so chili cheese fries happened instead. (My Nat has a thing for cheesy junk food, and Clint is part of her primary support network, so it was necessary that both make an appearance.)
> 
> I have this headcanon that, since Nat’s work is about reading people and saying the right things to manipulate them, when she gets work burnout she has a hard time turning that part of her brain off and remembering what her own “voice” is. Which is why she’s texting — it’s simpler and allows her to be herself.
> 
> December 7th was around the time this comic was made, which is why the gala turned into a Pearl Harbor Remembrance Day shindig. I’m sure Steve will apologize profusely later to the actual WWII veterans who showed up to the thing.
> 
> And yes, I do know Sam’s isn’t “proper” white tie — his shirt is wrong, he’s wearing a vest instead of waistcoat, and his pants aren’t the right material/properly creased. Basically Sam just threw on stuff he had, and Steve had to lend him the tailcoat.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nat and Pepper hang out while Tony's away.

  
  
  
  


All Tony could figure out when he got home, was that JARVIS was painting one of his cars an absolutely atrocious color, and that there were two madwomen running around barefoot and in wigs. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [[tumblr mirror](http://potofsoup.tumblr.com/post/109186560962/all-tony-could-figure-out-when-he-got-home-was)]
> 
> I LOVE LOVE LOVE ospreyarcher's Nat — drinking vodka with Bucky and talking Pushkin, sending holiday cards to her old handler…. basically I just want all the Nat all the time.
> 
> But anyways, the [latest Reciprocity chapter](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3201404) had a tiny cameo by Pepper showing up to pick up Steve and Bucky:
>
>> Pepper did one better: she picked them up herself, driving a battered gray minivan. She wore a frizzy blonde wig and a pink sweatshirt emblazoned with kittens, and when she pulled up to the curb and drawled, “Hop on in, y’all,” Steve drew away from the car, because he didn’t recognize her.
>> 
>> Then her mouth widened into her distinctive grin, and she pushed her thick-rimmed glasses down her nose to look at Steve. “Like the costume?” she asked, popping the sliding door in the side. “Natasha’s been giving me lessons. It’s nice to pick up a cappuccino without being mobbed by reporters.”
>> 
>> Steve and Bucky bundled into the car. “The southern accent was a bit much,” Steve said.
>> 
>> Pepper sighed. “Like Natasha says,” she said. “Less is more. But more is so much more fun.”  
> 
> 
> And basically I left an incoherent comment saying how much I loved the idea of Nat and Pepper swapping acting tips, and … well, now there’s some pictures.
> 
> I think that while Nat is very good at using an appearance of vulnerability to get people to give her information, one of the things that Pepper is very good at is getting people to do things for her without it seeming like she’s in charge.
> 
> Also, the more comfortable Nat is with someone, the more she is willing to show skin.


	4. NatPepper Tea Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Forgot I drew this until I was redoing all the image links, so... have some natpepper from 2 years ago.

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
